Parenting Books - James Potter Oneshot
by KappyCoin
Summary: When a soon to be father James Potter becomes too anxious to function properly, is up to his wife to slap him upside the head and get him thinking right again. ONESHOT - NONCANON - NO JILY


"Uh James? Sweetheart?" Amelia calls loudly to her husband. She had woken up to an empty bed once more - and went down to the kitchen to find him. The newlywed couple had just found out about the baby that was coming into their world in 9 months, and while both parents were exited James was extremely anxious. She had found him the following days after the baby announcement staring down at a mug or looking despairingly out of a window, wondering if he was to be a good farther or not.

Obviously, Amelia slapped him over the head a few times and told him to not be such a drama queen. He would become a great farther, as long as he didn't keep the kid up until the early hours of morning teaching it quidditch plays, something that James promised not to do. For some reason, Amelia seriously doubted this.

"James?" Amelia questions her husband as she walks into the living room. A tired messy haired man sat on his knees with his back hunched almost painfully, a plethora of books scattered around him as he picks a now cold cup of coffee.

His eyes were slightly red, from hours of being awake she assumed, and his normally messy hair exploded around his face. His eyes were drooping and Amelia was sure if it wasn't for the couch that the man was leaning on, he would be slouching on the floor. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and a slight crinkle in his forehead told Amelia that whatever it was didn't seem pleasant.

"Oh James... don't you think this is a bit much?" Amelia asks as she picks up the book closest to her. It was bright yellow and thin, the words ' _Grunnion's Guide To Happy Babies'_ printed clearly on the front. Under it was what seemed to be the sequel _'Grunnions Guide To Moody Teenagers'._

"If we want to be good parents, then we have to be prepared!" James insisted, looking at her his frantic eyes widening a bit more. Amelia truly wondered for how long he had been awake.

"You cant even read German, why do you have this one?" Amelia asks one more as she picks up another brightly coloured book, the foreign words written in a silver cursive.

"The baby in the picture looked happy..." James shrugged looking back down at his cup sheepishly.

A silence fell over them as James continued to stare at his cold coffee that he had yet to take a sip of, and Y/N stared confused at the rest of the titles. ' _123 Magic!'_ _'Baby Spells for Dummies' 'Raising Rascals: How to Deal with Them' 'Is Your Baby A Seer?' 'Potions in Motion!' ''Hogwarts Mischief!',_ just to name afew.

"I'm scared okay? I don't want to fail" James admitted, his voice barely above a whisper as he set down the cup. He moved to a more comfortable position, crossed legged like he was in preschool again.

Amelia took her eyes off the book _'Spells for Tots_ ' and walked over to him, her face softening. Once she reaches the hazel eyed man, she sat in his lap carefully. Almost on instinct, James wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her hair.

"You don't need to be scared James... you're going to be a great dad,"

"No I won't be... ill properly drop them on their head"

"With your Seeker skills? I doubt it." Amelia snorted.

"The Snitch isn't the size of a watermelon -"

"James look at me." James took his head off of her shoulder to look at her, their faces so close that their noses were touching.

"You're going to be an amazing father, you'll support the baby to the end of the Earth, you'll give them the marauders map and the invisibility cloak once they go to Hogwarts, you'll be the annoying dad that sends them owls every week while they're away, properly send them a few howlers as well." Y/N rolled her eyes, knowing that these howlers would be anything from angry rants. probably exited 'congratulations on your most recent prank'

"You'll be the 'cool parent', the one who's always buys them ice cream even after they turns 17, the one who lets him stay up after bed time to tell him about another one of your pranks. _You'll be amazing."_ Amelia glares at him as he snorted "I'm always amazing" she swore she heard him mumble against her shoulder.

"There will be fights, arguments, disagreements, but it'll just make your relationship stronger. And you know what? you have nothing to worry about, because I'll be there with you the whole time. Parenting is just your next greatest adventure, one that you can't avoid hiding inside of your invisibility cloak. So **stop worrying** "

"It's when you tell me not to worry that I worry the most... I love you"

"I love you too."

It was silent for a few more seconds while they hugged, James hand sitting protectively over Amelia's stomach. Amelia could feel every pattern that he traced on her stomach, every breath he tried to swallow, every thump of his steady heart. Pressing her lips against his chastely, she stands up, taking him with her.

"Come on - I think we both deserve a hot coffee." James agrees with her as he stares distastefully at his cold cup.

"You stay here; I'll make it for you - don't want you stressing the baby." The wizard teases as he paces to the kitchen, accidently kicking a stack of books in the process. Amelia didn't even want to know how much money he had spent on buying all of these books.

Amelia sighs tiredly, yet lovingly. She loved that idiot to the end of the world. Picking up another parenting book, she decides to be useful and begins to read _'How to Pick Your Godparents'_


End file.
